Who I Am
by artgirlnsa
Summary: There was only one simple thing I needed him to do. "You have to promise you won't fall in love with me," I requested. He simply smirked and said "No problem". x Niley
1. Chapter 1

**I know I really shouldn't be working on another story especially since I haven't updated all the others especially Unattached. But the idea just struck me and I couldn't help it! I already have the next two chapters ready. I'm just hoping for reviews pretty please? This is just the early bits. it's not really good since I suck at intros but hope you like it :)

* * *

**

The school's old oak tree was the perfect place for her to be at, especially when the teacher decided to let the class off early for lunch. She walked to her destination at fast pace- eager to write down the words that were dancing around on her mind.

"Hey, slow down Miles. You're not that hungry are you?" Joe chuckled. She grinned at the sight of him and shook her head.

"Something on my mind" she told him.

"Ah isn't it always?" he said dramatically. "Well the principal is awaiting me. I shall speak to you the next time I see you madam. Fair thee well" he spoke in a British accent.

"Again?" she asked.

"Afraid so. What can I say? He loves me" he joked and nodded before heading towards the school office.

Miley shook her head in amusement and continued walking again quickly. As soon as she found her spot, she dropped her bag onto the ground and pulled out her notebook and pen. 10 minutes into it, the bell rang indicating it was lunchtime. People came and went as she scribbled mindlessly on her notebook. No one really bothered to ask what she was always writing about but she didn't mind. The buzzing noise of everyone talking around her finally eased her adrenaline rush. She reread her work and felt good. She loved it when she had ideas.

"Nice shirt, Stewart," someone laughed. She looked up to see Selena staring her down.

She responded with a simple smile and curtly said "Thank you"

Selena rolled her eyes and walked pass her towards her group of friends who were sitting just a few feet away. She watched as Selena whispered something to them and they burst out laughing and pointing at her worn out sneakers. She didn't mind though. It was just another day she's grown to have accepted. She diverted her attention to a copy of The Kite Runner popping out of her bag and took it out, picking off from where she left.

"Nick! Over here!" Selena called out.

Miley didn't bother to look up as he walked pass her and made his way towards the group. She knew how his bright brown eyes and charming smile attracted the girls, but she also knew how he had a reputation for being the school's troublemaker and in a way that's fairly different from his cousin, Joe. Despite his bad boy exterior, she knew he's not the person everyone thinks he is. She sees something good in everybody- even if it was hidden under layers and layers of cold hard cement. She just didn't see why he tries to hide it.

As she was reading through the pages of the book, she listened as Selena and her friends described how their previous night went. She didn't want to but she couldn't help it since their voices were loud enough for anyone to hear. Miley listened as the gang talked about the party Demi had at her house the previous night since her parents were out of town. Obviously the whole senior block- except Miley- was invited. She listened more and then learnt of how Harper got the swollen spots on her neck, which was very surprising because she didn't know Harper was that type and also the fact that Nick left the party with Selena earlier after a couple round of drinks. Other than that, Chad chugged 10 glasses of beer just to show Justin he doesn't get drunk easy when Tiffany and Hayden were busy making out after breaking up for 15 minutes. The biggest news of the night was about Demi hooking up with a guy named Trace who works at the tattoo parlor at the mall. Big deal is that he's 3 years older than any of them- not that age mattered anyway.

Miley smiled as she listened to them and pretended she was reading her book. No matter how much she didn't wanna listen, she couldn't deny that their stories were interesting. It really sounded like a typical teenage show full of gossips and life's mistakes- except this was reality. She looked at her watch and saw the time. 5 minutes till lunch was over. She packed her stuff and stood up, dusting dirt off her pants.

"So Nick, my parents are gonna be outta town tonight. You wanna come hang out?" was the last thing Miley heard before walking into the building.

* * *

**My new semester just started so i'll have even less time to update. but i'm halfway done with the next chapter for Unattached, and the next chapter for this story is already done. I'll try to upload both asap (if my homeworks don't get in the way). reviews for updates? x ssurya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 reviews and 11 story alerts? That's a start i guess. Chapter 2 : )**

* * *

Miley

I scanned through the list of names that made the final cut for the talent show. I prayed to God I made it through. First name on top, Selena Mason followed by Demi Montoya. It didn't surprise me the least bit. Selena was a terrific dancer and Demi had an amazing voice. Everyone knew they were going to be on the list. A bit further down the piece of paper was the name Joe Grey. I smiled to myself. He always was a great comedian. He loved making others laugh. I started to feel my chest getting heavier as the list was coming to an end.

"Nick Lucas" I breathed out the last name on the list with sheer disappointment making its way throughout my whole body. Maybe I really didn't do as well as I thought.

"Oh my god! Sel we made it!" I heard Demi squeal behind me. I could see the smirk on Selena's face.

"I'm surprised that you're surprised we made it. Come on Demz, you know how awesome we are" she giggled.

I turned to face them with a genuine smile on my face "Congratulations. You guys deserved it"

"Obviously. We are definitely gonna rock the stage" Selena said smugly. Demi simply smiled and linked arms with her best friend "Thanks"

"Oh yeah. And I'm really sorry you didn't make the list. But hey, it is only for people with talents in the school after all. And there were hundreds of people auditioning. So you don't need to feel too bad." Selena smirked before walking away with Demi. The smile on my face fell a little, as I understood what she was saying.

"Miley!" I heard someone call after me. The voice belonged to none other than Mr. Daniels, the teacher advisor for the school's fine and performing arts committee. "My office please"

I nodded and followed him into the theatre hall. To think he would actually have a normal homeroom like the other teachers but he prefers a dressing room backstage at the auditorium for his office. It was exactly why he was my favorite teacher though. He was in love with performing arts and he knew it like the back of his hands. Once we were in his office, he motioned for me to sit down to which I obliged to.

"Miley, it really isn't my choice to not put you on the list. The thing is…" he started.

"It's okay" I interrupted him. "I don't need an explanation. I understand. It's for the schools best interest. I just wasn't good enough" I smiled, hoping he wouldn't apologize. I didn't like making people feel bad.

"Wasn't good enough?" he asked, surprised. "Miley, you were definitely good enough. In fact, you were fantastic! Don't even for a minute think I didn't want you on my show because I do"

Now I am generally confused "I don't understand"

He sighed and sat on the corner of his table "The principal decided to punish a student by having him participate in the school's talent show knowing he is very… against the performing arts claiming he'll only make 'a fool of himself'. But this student seems to be somewhat highly noticeable around the school, which leads to the principal hoping for a full house with his presence. With that, he has given strict orders to have the boy on the show which results in me having to eliminate one person from the original list"

"And that's me" I stated quietly. I was starting to feel sorry for myself.

"Believe me, it wasn't my intention at all. I have tried to squeeze you in but the time given just won't allow it. I would certainly rather have you, who loves the art as much as I, to perform than have someone with no love nor respect for the art on stage!" his voice so hard it scared me a little. His tone then softened as he spoke again "I truly apologize if I made you feel incompetent"

"You don't need to apologize, sir. Like I said, it's for the school's best interest" I really wasn't mad. A part of me was just glad to know I didn't do a bad job during the final call.

"I feel that I must. There is another reason why I called you here. I want you to be the pianist and guitarist for those who are singing in acoustic. I really would like you to be a part of the show"

I smiled widely at him and nodded my head eagerly "Yes! Of course! I'd love to, sir"

He returned a warm smile at me "That's the spirit. Now better get going now. I don't want to hold you back to long. Here's a note for your next class" he walked over to the back of his desk and took out a piece of paper and wrote on it before handing me the piece of note. "Send my apologies to your next teacher as well. I'll see you tomorrow after school"

"Thank you, sir" I smiled and walked out of the room and on stage. I looked over at the empty auditorium from where I stood and felt my heart beat faster. The thing I wanted most was to sing. Maybe God has other plans for me now but I know my time will come. Patience is a virtue after all. I walked off the stage and proceeded to class.

Nick

"Some students claim you've been drinking on school property, Mr. Lucas" Mr. Connelly said.

"Do you have proof?"

He silently opened his drawer and took out a few photos from his drawer. It was me, of course. Drinking a bottle of Guinness. "What are you gonna do? Expel me?" I smirked.

"I could. But not yet"

I rolled my eyes and fiddled with the ring I wore on my finger.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? One. You will be helping the librarian with library duties after school for two weeks. Two. You will be expected to conduct proper behavior especially when you're helping out with the fund-raising carnival at our sister school this Saturday and three. You will partake in the school's talent show" he finished.

I scoffed "No I'm not"

"You're name is already up on the list, Mr. Lucas. Like it or not, you will perform or else, expulsion is in order" he said coldly. Something about the look in his eyes told me he wasn't joking this time.

"I don't sing or dance," I said through gritted teeth.

"Then start learning. Put your menacing malicious talents to good use. In our last parent-teacher conference, your mother told me you play a few instruments at home. Why don't you try channeling your negativity into that? Maybe it'll do you some good. You have exactly a month. No questions asked. You can leave now," he informed.

"I'll be a laughing stock!" I shouted. "The people in this school, they don't want to listen to me or my music! The morons here only care about the shit I do to this school. Why the hell would I perform for a bunch of fags who doesn't care, knows or appreciate what I'm gonna bring to that stage!?"

He suddenly rose to his feet and match the volume of my voice "I have made my decision and it is FINAL. Now you may leave my office the way you entered"

With a cold glare, I snatched my bag off the floor and stormed out of the office. Fuck it. My music belongs to people who actually understand it. Not these crap-heads who're looking for a random beat they can lose their virginities to. The hallways started to fill up with the last bell ringing. I walked faster towards the school entrance and headed for the parking lot before everyone's existence suffocated me. I just couldn't wait to get out of here as I unlocked my Mustang Cobra and threw myself onto the drivers seat.

"Hey Nicky. I'm still catching a ride home with you right?" Crap. I completely forget about her. I nodded for her to get into the car before I closed the door and put the keys in the ignition. Selena got in and started talking about being on the talent show.

"I still can't believe your name was on the list! Oh my god, I'm so excited! Maybe we can like duet or something. I never knew you auditioned but whatever. We are gonna have so much fun!" she said very happily. Damn was she excited as hell. Knowing Selena, I knew she was serious about the duet.

As much as I love her as a friend, even if I decided to go through with this shit willingly, I would never wanna do a duet with her even though I know she sings pretty well. This is my thing. She just wouldn't get it. I looked at her when I felt her hand on mine. I was caught off guard when she leaned in closer and kissed me lightly. I sighed. Here we go again. I pushed her back gently and started the engine.

"Nothing's changed, Sel. it's over" I stated coldly, now focusing my eyes on the road. I knew I was hurting her and it felt bad. But I couldn't lie to her or myself. I just don't have the same feelings she does for me. As I reversed my car out of the driveway, I could see Miley Stewart from my side mirror rummaging her bag, probably looking for her car keys. I drove out of the school compound and into the free way. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Selena trying not to cry. I really hated it when I made her cry. With her being the school's cold hard bitch and all, no one would ever want to see this sight of her.

* * *

**What did you think? Continue or don't continue? reviewss : )**

**xssurya**


	3. Chapter 3

Miley

"Alright. Everyone who's not rehearsing next, please feel free to sit down anywhere in THIS auditorium. I wanna know your materials and what you will bring to the show. Of course, whatever you decide to do with your performance is all up to you" Mr. Daniel announced. "First up, ah, Mr. Oliver Oken."

Oliver smiled widely and walked towards center stage with a guitar in his hand. "Hello everyone, I'll be performing a couple of songs and I hope you like it"

He started off pretty slow but within the first 2 minutes, it changed to a faster catchy beat that had everyone ready to dance along with him. I felt ecstatic when he finished his songs. I never knew he was that good with his singing. The night was going to be amazing with all the talents Mr. Daniels chose out. After a few more people rehearsed, Mr. Daniel called the next name on the list. "Nick Lucas?"

I looked around just like everybody else. "Nick Lucas?" Mr. Daniel called out again. No sign of Nick anywhere. I heard Mr. Daniel sigh as he called out the next name on the list. "Oh and Miley? I think you're done for now. You can go off for today" Mr. Daniels informed me. I nodded and walked out of the auditorium.

When I got to the car park, I saw Nick standing there next to Joe's car. "You didn't come for rehearsals," I stated. He didn't bother to look at me as he turned up the volume to his iPod. "Are you going to go in to rehearse in a while?" I asked.

He looked away and starting tapping his fingers on his jeans. "I'm guessing that's a no…" I mumbled. "What song are you planning to sing for the-"

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked harshly, catching me off guard.

"Well… I thought that maybe you didn't get the memo that rehearsal was today. It's still not too late to make it?" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes "Oh I got the memo, alright"

"You know, it really wouldn't be such a bad thing if just tried"

"Unlike you, I have a reputation. I don't sing for anyone" he stated.

"But you play don't you? I remembered the marks on your fingertips in 4th grade" I smiled.

"Well I stopped playing" he answered, huffing impatiently.

"Nobody ever stops playing," I pointed out.

"Well I did" he retorted.

"You're just taking a break"

"What do you know?"

"It's in your eyes"

He scoffed and glared at me "And you would know that? Coming from someone who's never looked at a single person straight in the eyes, who's always alone, and now you're suddenly a mind reader?"

I took a deep breath and ignored the words that came out of his mouth. "You don't know me," I said, mustering half a smile.

Nick smirked and rolled his eyes again "Let's see. Miley Stewart. You moved here from Tennessee in 2nd grade, you spend your lunch hour under the old oak tree, you don't go out much, you've never went out on a date with anyone at all, you still have your southern twang when you talk, you don't bother dressing up and you're mom died when you were little. How's that?" he finished with a smile.

"Fairly predictable. You're not the first to say it. Though you are the first to say it personally" I shrugged.

"Then I guess I should get an award" he smiled sarcastically.

I sighed inwardly. "Well, since the last time you achieved something was in 6th grade, you might need it" I said, and left him on his own. I had to admit, I felt bad by rubbing it in his face but I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

I remembered how he used to be so… lively in school. He was nice to everyone, even to me. We never really carried an actual conversation but he would at least acknowledge my presence with a tiny smile or a simple nod. He had ways with the teachers and he charmed everyone. I remembered how excited he was when he brought his guitar to show and tell. I could never forgot the deep look in his eyes when I saw him play for the first time in front of the whole class. Unfortunately, all that changed. I saw a completely different person after one summer in 6th grade. I didn't know what it was but he wasn't the same person I saw before that. Sigh, I guess as time changes, people change too.

As I drove closer to home, I noticed a familiar M3 sitting on my driveway. I parked behind it and hastily got out of the car. I opened the doors and ran into the kitchen "Daddy! There's an awesome red convertible on the driveway and it looks like the one that belongs to…"

"Hey bud, look who decided to drop by for a visit" my dad interrupted, pointing at the person sitting in front of him on the kitchen table.

"Hey Miley" he greeted me with a wide grin and I could already feel a huge smile forming on my face.

Nick

I blinked back at what I thought she said. Did she just make a sarcastic remark about my achievements? I looked away, not bothering to think of a comeback since she was walking away anyway. Who did she think she is anyway? I stopped playing years ago and there was probably no way I could play again.

"Nicky! Why didn't you show up!?" Demi laughed as she walked towards me with Sel and Joe, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled coolly and shrugged "I didn't see the point"

Demi leaned backwards against Joe's car and crossed her legs. "Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. It was BO-RING"

"Should I expect anything else?" I chuckled.

"Demz and Sel are planning to go to Pinkberry. Is it okay?" Joe asked me.

"Since when did you like Pinkberry, Joe?" I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

"3 magic words my brother- Pomegranate, coco pebbles. Awe-some fro-yo. Period" he emphasized. I chuckled lightly at him. We both know he just wanted to spend more time with Demi. They haven't been spending as much time together since Demi started dating that tattoo guy and I know its killing Joe to even think about Demi with another guy. I blame him for never making a move though. 'Not wanting to ruin their friendship' my ass.

"I don't know…" I said unsurely, just to annoy the hell outta Joe.

"Awh come on, Nicky. Please?" Demi pouted. I could see Joe daring me to say no from the corner of my eye.

I chuckled again. "I don't have a choice then. How else would I reach home? Car's in repairs till tomorrow" I said and winked at Joe.

"Try walking" Joe said sarcastically as he patted me on the back and got into the drivers seat.

"Shotgun!" Demi squealed, rushing past me to get to the front seat.

I opened the door to the passenger seat and noticed Sel standing quietly waiting for me to go in first. I stepped out of the way and motioned for her to get in first. She looked at me weakly and I returned a small smile. I sighed after she climbed in. Maybe Joe had a point about the whole friendship thing. Sel was a great friend and I missed those moments with her from before we started dating.

When we got to Pinkberry, we ordered our yoghurts and sat at the far end of the shop as usual. "Oh my gosh! Joey's here!" Sel said, nudging Demi. "I think he's coming over!"

I looked up to see a pretty boy coming our way. So that's the Joey Sel's been talking about.

"Joey as Joey Parker from your dance classes?" Demi asked in her gossipy voice.

"Hey Lena" he said. Lena? That's new.

"Hi Joey" Sel nodded. "These are my friends, Demi, Joe and Nick"

He smiled and shook our hands curtly. Not bad for a pretty boy. "So, I uh. Was wondering if you'd like to hang out some time?" he asked hopefully. I looked at Sel expectantly. He seems pretty nice.

Sel thought about it a sec and said, "I don't think so"

I could see Joe and Demi trying not to laugh at this. It wasn't new to see Sel reject someone. Joey's smiled faltered a little but that look on his face didn't look like he was gonna back down soon "Are you at least gonna tell me why?"

Now would be the time when Sel humiliates him for having the nerve to ask her out. But what I didn't expect was for her to take my hand in hers. "Does this answer your question?" she smirked.

"Oh? So why did you tell me you were single last week?" I noticed how his jaw tightened as he asked that.

"Well I was… We just had a little argument at the time. Didn't we sweetie? And besides, anything can happen is just a few hours" she said and looked at me.

I cursed myself silently as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Yeah but everything's cool now right?"

"Of course. You know I love you" she smiled sweetly. The worst part is I knew she meant it too.

"You're just too good to me" I replied with the fakest smile I could muster.

"Right." Joey coughed. I could've sworn I saw his face fell as he looked at our hands. "I guess I'll see you around then" before walking off, he turned to look at me and offered his hand "Sorry dude, didn't know she was taken"

I shook it and with that, he left. Demi rolled her eyes at Sel and started talking to Joe. I pulled my hand away and waited for an explanation.

"I'm sorry but I just don't know if I wanna go out with him" she stated and started eating her yoghurt.

"So you used me to fend him off? What happened to a cold straight no? You know, like what you do with other guys!? You were doing fine saying no just now!" I asked incredulously.

"He's different! I mean he's sweet and all which makes it hard cause I can't find any reason to say no! And it sure doesn't help to find out he's moving to our school soon" she defended herself.

"Then don't say no!"

"He's stalking me!" she blurted out. "It's like he's everywhere I go. So I thought maybe he'd go away if he thought I had a boyfriend"

"What…?"

"I know it's weird but I see him everywhere now. At the mall, at the grocers, even home!" she exasperated.

"So he's been stalking you?" I asked, already feeling a little worked up about having to pretend to be Sel's boyfriend but slightly freaked out about the stalker thing.

"Yes. So as a friend, you HAVE to help me. At least until he lays off. Please Nick?" she pouted.

I groaned. There's always something with Sel "Fine. But I'm not gonna like it and you have to make it work ASAP"

"Thank you thank you thank you Nicky! You're the best!" she squealed and hugged me from the side. I returned her hug with one arm and let her lay her head on my shoulders since Joey was sitting across the shop. It was then I noticed a brunette sitting on the table next to his with a guy.

The same girl that annoyed me like hell just an hour ago. Miley was laughing at what he said as if she didn't have a care in the world. I looked away, not wanting to disgust myself at her sight anymore. Someone would actually date her. WOW. That's the shock of the day.

* * *

**somehow i find it much easier writing from Nick's point of view now. haha. sorry there's not much niley going on at the moment but its coming soon! and im really starting to like writing this story, mainly cause i have an absolute view of how i want this story to end. plus it fun to write them outta their original character :)  
**

**unattached readers, im sorry but im thinking of putting that story on hiatus for now, at least till i know how the story line's gonna go. still thinking whether or not that story should end up a niley or a moe.**

**anyway... reviews please? the past two chapters didn't get much so i don't know if some of ya'll like it or not. please and thank you! much love, ssurya x**


	4. Chapter 4

**to be honest, im a little unsure about this chapter. but i felt the need to update before i disappear again for the next couple of weeks. midterms around the corner so wish me luck! :)  
**

* * *

Nick

"So Nick, how was your day?" mom asked, breaking the silence at the dinner table.

"Same shit everyday" I answered her, shoving another spoonful of mash potatoes into my mouth.

"Well, the principal called again. He said you wouldn't show up for rehearsals"

"I've nothing to rehearse for"

"This is your education at stake, Nick. You mess this up, and you'll be expelled! Judging by all the things you did to the school, you were lucky enough Mr. Connelly would let you off this easy" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'll handle it mom" I muttered.

"What's happened to you?" she said and dropped her fork on her plate. "You were never like this. The teachers loved you-"

"Thing's changed"

"Thing's changed or you changed? Honey I don't want to see you throw your life away. You have good results to get you to college but your behavior is really irresponsible. And what happened to the music you used to make? You were so good at it-"

I huffed and gritted my teeth at her "Fine. I'll go on Monday. Now can you please drop it?"

Taking it as a sign of victory, she picked up her fork and continued eating. "Good. Now I wonder where's your father" she asked and glanced at the time.

"He's not coming home tonight mom. And you know it" I stated coldly and ate the breadsticks she made.

"He's just working late. Have a little faith in the man, Nick. He asked us to trust him. After all, he is the one who's putting food on the table" She smiled. I rolled my eyes at her statement. Trust him? Who was she kidding? He hasn't been coming home for dinner in months. Only God knows what that means.

Just in time, the door opened to reveal my father walking in. My eyes traveled from his messy hair and crumpled shirt to the half open zipper in his pants. I didn't know if mom was completely delusional to not see this or she just pretended not to.

"Hey honey, I'll get your dinner" my mom said happily.

"That's okay. I already ate on the way home" he responded. I'm sure he did.

"Oh? With who?" she asked, taking his bag for him.

"Some friends" he waved her off.

"Which friends?" she asked, straightening up his shirt.

"Just some old friends" he smiled warmly at her. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought he really loved her.

"What's this?" mom asked, pointing at the red spot on his neckline, hurt evident in her voice. "Were you out with her again? You promised me you'd stop seeing her Paul!"

"Stop being stupid! I was out with some friends!"

Of course, mom started sobbing hysterically by now. "You promised me you'd stop seeing her!"

I slammed my fork on the table and headed for the door. I really can't take any of this again.

"Nicholas, where are you going?" dad demanded.

"Out" I answered him before slamming the door behind me. I drove around the streets of Wyckoff aimlessly for hours in hopes of trying to clear my head. It really wasn't working but at least it gave me some sense of security knowing I'm far away from them. I seriously needed an escape from all this. I looked at the dim lights on my watch. It flashed 12.43AM. Not wanting to go home for the night, I pulled over at Joe's house and knocked on the door.

"Joe, it's me!" I called out.

Soon enough, half naked Joe opened the door to let me in or should I say, let someone out.

"See you around Tina" he said, showing her out.

She flashed an annoyed look at him. "For the last time, It's Gina!" she said and walked off.

"Okay?" I raised my eyebrow at him as he let me in. We walked into the kitchen and I waited as Joe took out two bottles of beer from the fridge while I took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"The parents at it again?" He asked understandingly.

"You know it" I mumbled. "Who was that by the way?"

"Oh some cheerleader from Ohio who's visiting her cousins for the weekend. It's nothing" he shrugged and drank the cold liquid.

"I thought you still had a crush on Demi?" I asked, drinking from my own bottle.

"It's not a crush, Nick. And who knows what she's up to now with Trash" he stated.

"Trace" I corrected him. I knew how much it annoyed him when I did that "Didn't you text her?"

"No. And why should I? Its not like she wants to talk to me ever since she started dating that guy" he spat. "If she wants to talk to me, she'll come find me"

"What happened?" I've known Joe all my life and he's not the type to talk like that. Something must've happened between him and Demi. I can tell.

He groaned loudly and let out a frustrated sigh. "I saw Trash-"

"Trace"

"Whatever! I saw him with another girl. Some brunette that looked older than him and they were all touchy, feely. Demi didn't believe me when I told her so we got into a fight. He's using her and she can't see it!"

"It'll work out" I sighed and chugged down the remaining alcohol. "Why would he want Demi if he has an old cougar though?"

"Isn't it obvious!? Guys like him are the type of guys who goes fucking around with every chick he sees!" Joe shouted.

I smirked "Sounds like you're talking about yourself"

"I have boundaries. And that's not the point" Joe exclaimed. "Plus, what's there not to want in her? She's cute, smart, funny, easy to talk to…"

I pretended to cough "Hm bro. You gotta stop before I choke. That's still Demi you're talking about"

Joe leaned against the kitchen counter and started spinning his empty bottle on the counter. "You know she's different Nick," he said examining the bottle. That soft look in his eyes when he thought of her was sickeningly sweet, it made me wanna gag.

"I know. Good for you"

He sighed again and straightened up "You and Sel. Pretty close for a broken up couple at Pinkberry a few days ago"

I rolled my eyes this time "Don't even remind me. She's making me pretend to be her boyfriend cause that Parker guy's stalking her. She's treating me as if I'm really her boyfriend"

Joe chuckled "She loves you, bro. Deal with it"

"You know I don't like her like that" I glared at him.

"I know that, you know that, Demi knows that but does she know that?" he asked jokingly. "First loves are always the hardest to forget" he said and took out another couple of bottles of Guinness.

"Not for me" I smiled.

"You just haven't found one yet" I pointed out.

"You know this whole love thing is just bull right?" I smiled.

"Sure Nick. Whatever you say. Oh which reminds me. You decided what you gonna play for the talent show yet?" he asked bluntly.

"Nope. And I'm not planning to" I told him.

"Why not? It'll be fun"

"It's not my thing"

"Not your thing? Are you kidding me?" Joe retorted. "You LOVE music. I've seen you play, Nick. Don't even try to kid yourself. Even though I haven't seen you touched a single instrument in YEARS, I know you still love it. You never stopped and you never will. I remember that time in 5th grade when you wouldn't shut up just because one of the strings to your guitar snapped"

"That was then" I replied. "And why the hell is everyone nagging me about _music_!?"

"Maybe cause you can't hide from it forever"

I sighed and neither of us said a word after that. It was the type of silence when your mind is just occupied with certain things that you forget someone else is next to you.

"Why'd you stop?" Joe asked, breaking the silence.

I thought long and hard as I tried to think of a reason "I don't know… Just didn't have time for it anymore, I guess"

Again, there was a long silence. "Do you think Demi's in love with Trace?"

"Trash" I said.

"Exactly" Joe smiled victoriously at me as I realized what I just said.

"Whatever Joe" I rolled my eyes and threw the empty bottle into the trash before walking out of the kitchen. "And no. Demi's not in love with him" I said loudly.

I turned back to peek on Joe's reaction. He's just staring at the empty bottle in front of him, smiling to himself. God how sick can he be? I rolled my eyes again and walked towards the living room.

* * *

**I know I make Nick roll his eyes a lot. haha anyway reviews please? I'll update within the next few days if I can get more than 10 reviews! please and thank you x **


	5. Chapter 5

Miley

"Morning' daddy" I smiled brightly as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Hey bud. Where you off to?" he asked, placing a plate of hot scrambled eggs in front of me.

"It's the carnival today, daddy. I'm volunteering for the drama club" I told him as I started eating my breakfast.

"Again? I thought they had a carnival a few months ago" he frowned skeptically.

"That was a sports meet, dad. Not the carnival" I stated.

"Isn't that a few weeks from now?" he asked again.

"No, a few weeks from now would be the talent show. Gotta get your head in the game, daddy" I giggled, finishing up on my eggs.

"Well, I'm sorry. You've just been doing too many of these helping things, darling"

"Daddy…" I sighed.

"Yes I know I'm suppose to be supportive of this and I still am. But don't you think you deserve a little time off and do something for yourself on the weekends?" he started.

"I know I can. But this is what I wanna do and it makes me happy" I said, placing the dish in the sink and turned to face him. "You know it does"

He crossed his arm and looked at me. "I know. I'm just saying you can take a break from all this to do something for yourself. Go out with your friends. Have fun once in a while"

"This is fun, dad. For me" I exasperated. "Please? I know what I'm doing. Just trust me… Please?"

He sighed inwardly "Alright. Only because I think I'm being a good dad and I love you"

I giggled and jumped to hug him "Thanks daddy. I love you too!"

He chuckled and hugged me in return. "Now will you look at the time? 25 minutes to 9. You'd better be getting a move on if you're gonna be on time"

"Oh no. That's the time! See ya later, dad" I said and kissed him lightly on the cheeks before running for the car.

"Oh and be careful on your way out! I saw a couple of kids fighting this morning at the end of the street and I don't want them causing any mishaps!"

"Okay, daddy I saw them from my window this morning!"

I started setting up the booth for the drama club when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see a boy with short curly hair and thick sideburns.

"Hi. Are you one of the volunteers from the other school?" he asked. I nodded, wondering if I've met him before.

"Cool. I was wondering who they were gonna send this year. I was worried they were gonna send us some tart heads again" he chuckled. Not knowing what to say or who he was, I smiled timidly and said nothing.

"Sweetie, I think you scared her. Did you remember to introduce yourself this time?" a girl appeared behind him, smiling. She was pretty. Her long wavy hair complimented her face shape and her skin tone brought out her bright green eyes. "I'm Danielle. You can call me Dani" she introduced herself.

"I'm Miley" I said. The guy chuckled again and put his arm around her waist, pecking her on the cheek. I noticed he had an easy laugh while Dani had a warm facial feature. Even a blind person could see they were so much in love. I couldn't help but smile widely at them.

"Miley? That's a nice name isn't it?" she said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Sorry. I tend to forget to introduce myself. I'm Kevin" he smiled and extended his hand for me to shake. "Head of the music club. Also the director slash producer for the school dramas, plays and of course, talent shows"

I giggled at his hyper attitude. "It's nice to meet you director Kevin"

His mouth dropped into an O shape and he turned to Dani "Did you hear that honey? DIRECTOR Kevin" he joked proudly.

Dani giggled and winked at him "Of course, baby. Everyone calls you that when you're not looking"

I smiled politely at them. It was nice to see people share something so special.

"Well you know me. I am awesome aren- hey! Don't touch that!" he suddenly shouted and ran off.

Dani giggled and rolled her eyes "He's the event manager for this whole thing too. Head editor of the school newsletter... He's amazing isn't he?" Dani asked dreamily. I simply smiled and helped her as she placed the props around the booth.

My eyes wandered off to Kevin being kicked on the knee by a little kid. "Err Dani. Is Kevin alright?"

Dani looked at his direction and giggled "He'll be fine"

I shrugged it off and turned to Dani. "How long have you known him?"

"Um about freshmen year. We were best friends before we started dating. We never liked the idea of jumping into a relationship. It's one of the main reasons they never last" she exclaimed.

"That's sweet" I smiled. I suddenly heard a loud shriek from across the field. A few kids were tackling Kevin and jumping on his back. Again I couldn't help but feel a little worried "Er Dani?"

"I'm on it. I'll come check up on you later, Miley" she said and rushed off to his aid.

I shook my head in amusement and added some final touches to the booth. People started crowding around the school compound within the next few hours. I kept myself occupied with promoting the drama club and handing out fliers and brochures.

"We're even planning out a show before the summer break. It's like a combined thing consisting of students from both our schools" I explained to a few students.

"Are you gonna be auditioning?" someone asked. I turned to see where the question came from. A boy smiled down at me politely. I recognized him as one of the boys from the fight this morning. "Well, are you?"

I simply smiled "Maybe"

The boy offered his hand for me to shake and smoothly introduced himself. "Liam"

I shook it gently and smiled back "Miley"

"You're one of the volunteers?"

I nodded and continued handing out fliers.

"I guess I should've known. I only see you around Friday afternoons. You tutor too right?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered, still handing out fliers.

"Okay can you say anything that involves more than one word?" he chuckled.

"Like what?" I asked, looking at everyone but him.

"Like what you do when you're not tutoring or volunteering?" he asked curiously.

"I write" I answered honestly.

"How bout telling that to my face instead of everywhere else?" he said sharply.

I finally turned to face him and narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me?"

He sighed and smiled once more "I'm sorry, Miley. That shouldn't have come out like that"

I simply glared at him and folded her arms, waiting for him to say something else.

"How about we start this over?" he suggested, ignoring my annoyed expression and offered another handshake. "I'm Liam. I'm 18. I'm set to attend Princeton this coming fall. So for the meantime, I coach the volleyball team as a favor to the school. I like long walks on the beach. And oh! My parents are convinced they accidentally took the wrong baby home from the hospital because apparently my head is shaped like an egg and I'm as stubborn as a mule… That's what they say at least"

"Stubborn seems fitting" I said, walking past him.

"Anyway, you're a writer? What do you normally write about?" he asked, catching up with me.

"My thoughts"

"Like what?"

"Just stuff"

"Such as?" he insisted.

"You seem to ask a lot of questions," I stated as I waved at a few friends who passed by.

"It's one of my many hobbies"

"That's good to hear" I said without looking at him. Realizing I had already passed out all the fliers, I went back to the booth to get more.

"So do you do anything for fun?"

"I write"

"I know that but anything else?"

"Music"

"You mean you play or you write or you just listen or what?"

"You know, the more you ask, the more I think you really have nothing better to do" I said, pulling out more stacks of fliers from a box.

"Well, maybe I don't" he replied.

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Maybe I will" he smiled as he took the fliers from my hands and started handing them out.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Doing what you said. I'm doing something about it" he grinned.

"Thank you" I smiled gratefully as I took half the stack from him and started passing it out again.

"Well did you know that a goldfish has a 3-second memory span?" Liam stated. We finished the carnival about an hour ago. Since then, we've been sitting in the auditorium, facing the empty stage just talking.

"That's a myth!" I giggled. "Goldfishes have memories that lasts a few months. Not 3-seconds"

"I knew that. I was just testing your IQ. Now I know you're a smart lady" he joked.

"Uh-huh sure. That's what they all say"

"You have a cute laugh you know that?" he smiled.

I could feel my cheeks burn up a little at his compliment. "So Liam, you sound different from everyone else. I mean you're accent" I pointed out, trying to change the topic.

He chuckled and nodded "Yeah, was born and raised in the land down under. That's Australia by the way and before you say anything, yes I know you know it was Australia"

I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully on the arm. "So, what brings you to America?"

"Well… I moved here about 5 years ago cause my parents got a new job offer that was apparently too good to refuse… and now here I am" he smiled.

"Don't you miss it there?"

"Well yeah. Sometimes. I mean home is still home. I go back like once or twice a year to visit my grandparents. But other than that, I'm pretty happy here" he shrugged.

"That's good to hear" I smiled.

"So Miley, any siblings?"

I nodded "One"

"Name?"

"Jackson"

"Age?"

"19"

"College?"

"Yep"

"Where?"

"We're playing 21 questions now?" I giggled again. "You're asking a lot of questions"

"Probably cause I'm a curious guy and you're quite a puzzling lady. I can't quite figure you out Miley"

I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well this morning when I saw you, you looked like a really friendly, approachable girl right? Then when I tried talking to you, you were this stone cold female species. And now you're kinda shy, kinda sarcastic, kinda amusing and im hoping quite intelligent then you let on" he mused.

"Hoping?"

"I'm hoping I'm not wrong at least" he smiled. And for the first time, I noticed his bright green eyes.


End file.
